one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakumen Vs YoRHa 2B
Description: BlazBlue Vs NieR: Automata, we have two white haired heroes who will clash. Will Hakumen slay YoRHa 2B, or will 2B execute Hakumen? OMM- Hakumen Vs YoRHa 2B.jpg|NickolasDecember V1 OMM- Hakumen Vs 2B 2.jpg|NickolasDecember V2 Hakumen Vs YoRHa No.2 Type B.jpg|NickolasDecember V3 Fight Hakumen was roaming around a city full of ruin, it was unusual to the Susanoo Unit as he remembers fully being in the fifth Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Hakumen hasn't even see any sign of human life. However, he's seen machine lifeforms, although they really weren't much of any effort to take down, he didn't even need to use Ookami to fight. YoRHa Unit 2B was walking around the city ruins looking for someone, she has received order from Command that their has been a sight of what appears to be a very powerful machine, clad in white, with long white hair. However, the battle android hadn't seen him in the slightest and thinks he may have gone somewhere also. "Where could the machine have gone?" 2B asked herself as she scanned around the alongside her pod. However, the pod only responded with unknown which the battle android wasn't happy to hear. "Looking for someone?" Hearing the unfamiliar voice, 2B and her pod quickly turn around to see Hakumen standing six feet away from, the pod had responded with saying that the target has been found. "I know that!" The battle android spoke to the pod as she readies her weapon. Cue: BlazBlue Chronophantasma OST - Black and Blue "If it's me you're after, I can guarantee you that I won't go down with a fight." the white Susanoo responded as he pulled out Slaying Demon: Ookami, as he got into fighting position. 2B noted that his sword was large, and seemed to only be a one edged blade with a flat tip. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!!! Hakumen made the first move as he dashed towards YoRHa 2B with a burst of speed faster then the eye can see as he swung his sword downwards, however 2B was able to perceive his movements as he blocked his attack. YoRHa 2B was able to overpower the White Susanoo as she barely pushed him back as she gripped his sword and swung at him. Hakumen took notice as he quickly swung his sword also. The White Susanoo, and 2B locked blades for a moment as both entered a heated clash with their blade colliding, singing in the air as they traded blow for blow in their relentless assault. Hakumen slightly moved back as he guarded himself with his free hand as YoRHa 2B swung at his arm. Upon impact, a small barrier that surrounded the White Susanoo's free arm aparted as it blocked 2B's directed attack. Hakumen gripped YoRHa 2B's shirt as he tosses her behind him as she hit the ground, but slightly bounced back up. The White Susanoo took the opportunity to gain a few slashes in as Hakumen kept 2B in the air as he kept up a relentless assault as her vulnerable body was being cut up. Ending the relentless assault, the White Susanoo successful grabbed YoRHa 2B by the neck as he quickly let's go and quickly rams his shoulder into her torso as she became winded, and flew back twenty feet as she also skid on the ground. 2B quickly recovered as she managed to get up, and stand up a full height. YoRHa 2B looked over to see that Hakumen was already rushing towards her with his sword. Gritting her teeth, 2B yelled. "Pod!" The Pod replied with affirmative as it transformed into a large hammer, and attempted to slam down at Hakumen who took notice, and quickly evaded the large slam that cause a small shock-wave when it made impact. "Is that all, girl?" The White Susanoo remarks as he gripped his sword Okami tightly as he rushes towards YoRHa 2B. Tightly gripping her sword, 2B ran towards Hakumen as they collided with their blades again, but this Hakumen was easily overpowering her as he started to push down with his sword as YoRHa 2B started to go down with one knee on the ground. Quickly rolling out the way, YoRHa 2B manage to evaded being crushed by the White Susanoo's Okami as it slammed hard into the ground causing the concrete to break as a dust cloud emerged from the impact. 2B quickly gripped her blade as she ran towards Hakumen as she swung her blade, successfully hit him as she kept up using both the sword causing a fast pace relentless assault on the White Susanoo. YoRHa 2B kept up her relentless assault as she slashed at Hakumen with her small sword, and large sword both in each hand as she manage to make her way behind the White Susanoo as 2B kept up the relentless assault, but this time she manage to send him into the air as she jumped up and kept up her slashing much more. Ending her relentless assault on Hakumen, YoRHa 2B slammed her large sword as both 2B and the White Susanoo quickly hit the ground, but Hakumen was sent back a few feet as skid on the ground. The White Susanoo quickly stood up as he saw YoRHa 2B rush towards him with both swords as she attempted cause another relentless assault, but Hakumen quickly had his free arm guard him as 2B hit the barrier again as the White Susanoo quickly gripped her by the neck and slammed her down behind him as Hakumen started to relentlessly slash at YoRHa 2B. The White Susanoo kept up his relentless assault as he kept slashing 2B with his sword, Okami. YoRHa 2B was launched into the air by Hakumen as he jumped up, and continued to slash at her a few times before punching her hard into the ground as the White Susanoo also landed on the ground. Ending his relentless assault, Hakumen gained a dim glow as he put his sword out in-front of him as he lifted it up high with the dim light becoming brighter. The White Susanoo slammed Okami down as he releases a projectile wave that sent 2B through buildings. (Music Stop) YoRHa 2B started to bounce off the ground for a bit as she started to skid across the field, stopping in the center of the fight. 2B slowly stood up as she had her Pod use the program repair as she went to full health again, she was thankful that she had it. Looking around, YoRHa 2B saw Hakumen who was standing 12 feet away from her as he stood tall without hi sword in hand. 2B wanting to kill what she believes to be machine, but the White Susanoo wants nothing more then to go back home, and he'll do it no matter the cost is. "I appreciate you're efforts on trying to defeat me, but your chance on actually beating me are close to none. I'd suggest you'd give up girl." Hakumen spoke out as he stood there looking at the YoRHa android. YoRHa 2B gritted her teeth slightly, but regained a calm demeanor as she stood full height. "I won't just give up. I have a duty to defeat the machines, and that includes you." 2B stated as show points her small sword towards the White Susanoo who was not phased by that. "Come on. I'll show you a place where we'll settle our fight once, and for all." YoRHa 2B spoke out as she gestured for Hakumen to follow as he responded in a grunt type of noise as he began to follow the YoRHa android. ---- The place was all white, with a white sky, buildings, floor, and there were blocks everywhere also. Some floating in the air, and some on the ground. It was the copied city that 2B had lead the White Susanoo. Walking further into the copied city, both Hakumen, and YoRHa 2B stopped in a large area next to a large tower. "This is where we'll fight Hakumen." 2B had spoken his name as both fighters learned each other's name through slight conversations they had while coming down into the copied city. YoRHa 2B had materialized both her large sword, and small sword as she stood twenty meters away from Hakumen who had already gripped his sword, Okami. Cue: Nier: Gestalt Battle Theme "This is where we'll end this." 2B spoke out as she gripped her sword, and focused onto the White Susanoo who was already in his fighting stance as both fighters looked at each other for a few seconds as in one motion, both rushed towards each other as their fight has now resumed in a battle of Black and White. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 2, ACTION!!! Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Robots' themed One Minute Melees